Casa de Organa
[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]]Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio |first= |mat= |pat= |members=*Bail Organa *Breha Organa *Leia Organa[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *Ben SoloLíneas de Sangre |relatives=*Familia Skywalker *Familia Solo Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida |origin=Alderaan |locations=Polis Massa |early= |prominence=Crisis Separatista[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]—[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] |fragmented=0 ABYPrincess Leia, Part I |restored= |extinct= |era= |affiliation=*Casas Reales *República Galáctica **Delegación de los 2,000 **Comité Leal *Imperio GalácticoStar Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual **Senado Imperial *Movimiento de resistencia de Bail OrganaDawn of Rebellion *Alianza para Restaurar la República **Gobierno Civil de la AlianzaStar Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva **Gabinete de la Alianza **Flota de la AlianzaStar Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV **Alto Mando de la AlianzaBlanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia **Equipo de Leia OrganaStar Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes *Tribu del Árbol Brillante [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *Nueva RepúblicaConsecuencias **Populistas *Orden Jedi *Resistencia[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *Primera Orden *Caballeros de Ren}} La Casa de Organa,The Rebellion Begins también conocida como la Familia Real de Alderaan, la Casa Real de Alderaan, o simplemente la Casa Organa,, fue la casa noble que gobernó el pacífico planeta de Alderaan antes de que fuera destruido por el Imperio Galáctico. Bail Organa, su esposa Breha Organa y su hija adoptiva Leia Organa eran todos parte de la familia real. Los Organa tenían un rancho donde cultivaban uvas esmeralda, cuyo jugo se convertía en vino esmeralda de alta calidad. Al menos ciertas naves afiliados a la familia real tenían su nombre precedido por el prefijo CRA, que significa "Casa Real de Alderaan".Star Wars: En Primera Línea Árbol genealógico |BAO=Bail Organa|BRO=Breha Organa}} |HAN=Han Solo}} }} Apariciones * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''The Rebellion Begins'' * *''Droids in Distress'' book * *''Battle to the End'' *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: A New Hope Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope Cinestory Comic'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Star Wars'' LINE Webtoon * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' * * * * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Luke & Leia Adventure'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' * *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 27: Worst Among Equals, Part II'' * *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 54: Hope Dies, Part V'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II'' *''Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V'' *''Star Wars 61'' *''Star Wars 62'' *''Star Wars 63'' *''Star Wars 64'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * * * * *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Lightsaber Rescue'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens (storybook)'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens (Golden Book)'' *''Finn y la Primera Orden'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''The Fight in the Forest'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' * *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens}} Fuentes * * * * * * *Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Casa de Organa